Traditionally, elastic ribbons as used in hems, seams, straps and other parts of undergarments have been stitched in places nearby the fabric edge with zigzag laid down and folded elastic ribbon. However, the stitching can come loose to cause unsightly fraying, and the fabric edge can cause discomfort to a user. Moreover, stitching elastic to fabric can be a time-consuming process.
Consequently, it is desirable to develop elastic ribbons with improved structural integrity and comfort. It is also desirable to provide an improved means of attaching elastic to fabric.